zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Mask
The is one of twenty-four masks that Link can collect in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Though it is not needed to complete the game, wearing the mask allows Link to move about unnoticed by people and most enemies, possibly through a powerful magic. Only a select few can see through the mask's magic. Even Link himself must use the Lens of Truth to see through the strange powers of the mask when it is worn by another character. Obtaining the Mask Originally worn by Shiro, an inconspicuous Clock Town Soldier lying amongst a patch of stones on the Road to Ikana, the mask is given to Link after he gives Shiro either a Red or Blue Potion to revitalize his spirits. Shiro indirectly reveals that Link is affected by the mask's power when someone wears the mask, as he can only see Shiro when looking through the Lens of Truth. In the Nintendo 3DS version, Shiro instead gives Link the mask within the Pirate's Fortress. Tactics The Stone Mask is particularly useful whenever Link must not be seen, but like other non-transformation masks it can only be used when Link is in his Hylian form. It can be used to avoid being seen by the Deku inside the Deku Palace's Inner Palace Garden, should Link choose to return to retrieve either Magic Beans or a Piece of Heart; however, if Link makes direct physical contact with the guards, he will still be noticed and thrown out. It can also be used to sneak past Pamela when trying to enter the Music Box House. In addition, the Stone Mask is primarily used in the Pirates' Fortress to allow Link more freedom in exploration, as the guards will not notice him. Curiously, the mask's effect is rendered null when Link goes far enough into the room containing the Hookshot, as well as in the battle rooms with the Gerudo Guards. These Gerudo Pirates acknowledge that Link is wearing the mask though, proving that it may be due to years of training and careful concentration that they can see through the mysterious enchantments. Of these places where the Stone Mask is ineffective, only the room containing the Hookshot has other Gerudo guards in it. Therefore the only way Link can be captured in the battle rooms is by being defeated. Oddly, if Link walks near a pirate while wearing the mask, she will look at him without otherwise acknowledging his presence. The Stone Mask is also useful when waiting for Sakon to open the door to his hideout during the quest to reunite Kafei and Anju, as if the thief sees Link, he will run off and the sidequest will be rendered unwinnable in the current cycle. Lastly, the Stone Mask is also useful for avoiding unnecessary confrontations, particularly in Stone Tower Temple, where hearts can be difficult to find. Curiously, several enemies and characters who do not attack Link while he is wearing the Stone Mask will still mildly react to him. Some will turn towards Link or move towards him, but not attack as they would were he not wearing the mask. This is likely due to the fact that the mask is said to make Link 'as interesting as a stone', as opposed to simply rendering him invisible; hence, characters and enemies can still see him, but do not recognize him as something worthy of any action or special attention. ''Majora's Mask 3D'' Obtained in the Pirates' Fortress, it can also be used to catch Bashful Angler in the Ocean Fishing Hole. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors In the Majora's Mask Pack DLC, it is an unlockable mask costume for Fi. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items